Mine
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: "¿Puedes creerlo?", murmuró con su gran sonrisa. Arthur lo miró y lo supo. Si, podía creerlo. Ahora podía verlo por completo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está dedicado a una gran amiga mía, **Fredo-Godofredo**, ¡Mil gracias por todos tus maravillosos fics, Fran!

**Notas:** Este fic está completamente basado en la canción "Mine" de Taylor Swift.

**Inspiración: **La canción "Mine" de Taylor Swift.

**Pareja: **UsUk (AlfredxArthur – Estados UnidosxInglaterra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"You made a rebel of a careless man´s careful daughter. You are the best thing that´s ever been mine…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Mine***

**.**

**~o~**

**.**

Todo había pasado tan rápidamente. El encuentro, los paseos, conocerse, enamorarse y tratar de mantener una relación sentenciada a no durar por los demás. Las sonrisas, los besos y las caricias a escondidas. El miedo, la desesperación. El amor.

Observó su rostro tratando de grabarse por millonésima vez cada detalle que componía todo lo que amaba. Esa persona que luchó a su lado cada segundo, que no se rindió, que lo llevó a ser feliz en este momento.

Estaban en el sofá. Ambos miraban el techo sin dirigirse ninguna palabra. No la necesitaban. Cada uno sabía en que estaba pensando el otro.

"_¿Puedes creerlo?_", murmuró obsequiándole una más de sus enormes sonrisas.

Sonrió.

Podía ver el momento.

Sí, podía creerlo ahora.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_¿Recuerdas cuándo estábamos sentados allí alrededor del agua?_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

Él estaba en la Universidad de Columbia. Estudiaba Física Aplicada y se encontraba en su tercer año. Tenía veintiún años, ninguna novia y un pequeño departamento en el centro de Nueva York. Sus cabellos rubios, ojos azules y sonrisa de dientes perfectos le otorgaban bastante popularidad en el establecimiento. Pero él solo pensaba en graduarse, divertirse, y pasarla bien. No le interesaba atarse a una relación que lo más seguro era que terminara pronto, y de una forma amarga.

Hasta que se encontró perdiéndose en las profundidades de los pozos verdes más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto.

Fue en su trabajo de medio tiempo. Era un camarero en un pequeño restaurante, como todos los días desde la primera vez que consiguió el empleo. Lo necesitaba para pagar el alquiler. Él había venido de una pequeña ciudad en Chicago, con una sola maleta y sin dar un solo paso atrás. Quería ser algo en el mundo, dejar lo antiguo y salir adelante. Y lo había logrado, por supuesto, como todo lo que se proponía.

Se acercó a la mesa que daba a la ventana, la que otorgaba una espléndida vista de la ciudad. Allí, hace un par de minutos se había sentado un nuevo cliente. Jamás lo había visto. Miraba el lugar y su alrededor como si no supiera que hacer, o más intrigante aún, como si el estar en ese lugar fuera incorrecto. Le pareció extraño pero curioso.

Era un joven, quizá de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. También era rubio, solo que su cabello era más bien del tipo rebelde, ese que por más que intentes peinarlo todos los días, igual terminaba pareciendo como si recién hubieras salido de la cama. Su hermanito menor siempre se quejaba del suyo por eso. Tenía un libro en sus manos y trataba de aparentar normalidad, sin embargo, el solo hecho de que esté mirando nervioso a todos lados le quitaba la normalidad a la situación. De igual forma le sonrió, queriendo ayudarle un poco. Su lado protector, ese que siempre cuando era niño gritaba a todo el mundo que algún día sería un gran héroe, deseaba tomarle la mano y prometerle que no le pasaría nada. Era una sensación rara.

"_¿Puedo tomar tu orden?_", si no fuera porque estaba seguro que se enojaría, se hubiera caído de la risa ante el pequeño salto que dio el menor por el susto. Si que estaba tenso. El joven alzó la vista dispuesto a gritarle alguna barbaridad, o eso parecía al menos, cuando sus ojos conectaron.

Si, fue justo ese momento. Ese momento en dónde supo que estaba perdido. Perdido ante unos ojos verdes y una persona que en cuestión de días pasaría de ser un extraño interesante a todo su mundo.

Todo por un chico asustadizo con miedo a caer.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_Pusiste tu brazo alrededor de mí, por primera vez_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

"_¿Estás seguro de esto?"_, no pude evitar cuestionar.

Tienen que entenderme; no está entre las cinco o diez o incluso cincuenta cosas que me gustaría hacer en mi vida tirarme al mar helado con solo mis calzoncillos encima. Soy bastante conservador en este ámbito, o en todos. En realidad, me hicieron conservador, nunca he hecho ésta clase de cosas. Como salir con un completo extraño. O salir a plena noche sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Bien, lo admito, se siente bien, y quizá no sea "tan" conservador, pero si mi padre se entera, me mata. Y hablo en serio, ME MATA. Él es un sacerdote, y la persona más sobreprotectora que puedas conocer en la vida. Soy su único hijo, así que me ha cuidado desde pequeño como si fuera una figurita de cristal. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, esto no sea tan malo, después de todo.

"_¡Por supuesto! ¡Confía en mí, nada te pasará Artie!"_, exclamó mirándome con esos ojos azules que desde la primera vez que miré, hace dos semanas, me han hecho replantearme toda mi vida, literalmente. Ahí hay otra cosa que nunca he hecho antes: confiar ciegamente en alguien. No soy un ser solitario, tengo amigos, pero ninguno de mis amigos son como él. Alfred F. Jones. Quizá sea eso lo que tanto me atrae de su persona. Es completamente opuesto a mí.

Agarra mi mano fuertemente y siento como la inseguridad y el miedo desaparecen al instante. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sin soltarlo me tiro hacia el agua. Hacia la libertad.

Está congelada, no helada. Saco mi cabeza rápidamente y trato de no entrar nuevamente en pánico, pero ahí está él, sigue a mi lado, no me suelta, en cambio solo aprieta mi mano más fuerte y con sus enormes brazos me acerca a su pecho. El frío puede irse a la mierda, no cambiaría ésta sensación por nada en el mundo.

Es aquí, cuando la aventura realmente comienza. Y la rebeldía, que ocultaba detrás de un actuar seguro y cuidadoso.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_Hiciste rebelde a la hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

"_¿Por qué estamos aquí, amor?"_, me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad. Es tan adorable cuando quiere. Me río y le sigo estirando del brazo para que me acompañe aún más adentro del bosque. Es parte de mi plan, naturalmente. Estoy llevándolo al límite, es verdad, ¡Pero es que quiero que conozca tantas cosas! Se ha perdido de cantidad de alegrías, diversión y aventuras por culpa de ese hombre que, aunque se esconde detrás de la fachada de un padre perfecto, no oculta el desinterés que siente hacia su hijo.

Por favor, ¿Qué clase de hombre es? Según lo que me ha contado Arthur, nunca está en la casa, ¡Ni siquiera recuerda el cumpleaños de su único hijo! Y lo sé porque ese día yo estuve ahí, no apareció hasta la mañana siguiente y ni siquiera fue capaz de disculparse y felicitarle tardíamente. ¿Y se supone que es un sacerdote? Lo detesto, y si no le hago nada es sólo porque mi ángel me lo pide. Por cierto, si no lo saben, mi ángel es Arthur, ¿A qué le queda bien? Lo empecé a llamar así tres días después que aceptó ser mi novio, si, ¿No lo sabían? Estamos juntos desde hace seis meses. Quizá es poco el tiempo en que tardamos en enamorarnos, pero yo simplemente lo supe, supe que la única persona que me haría feliz sería él, Arthur Kirkland. Es mío, ¿me escuchan? ¡Cualquiera que trate de quitármelo se las verá conmigo! Y con Tony, el es mi amigo extraterrestre que vive en mi sótano, pero es ultra secreto así que ninguna palabra. Arthur no me cree, evidentemente, ¡Pero cuando se lo muestre tendrá que recompensarme por no creer en mí! ¡Ja! Además, él cree en hadas y unicornios, ¿Cuál creen que es peor? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Bien, volviendo a lo importante. Le tengo una sorpresa a Arthur. ¡Es muy importante! ¡Nada puede salir mal! Porque hoy… hoy le pediré que se venga a vivir conmigo. Hace una semana terminó la secundaria, con honores, cabe añadir. Y la Universidad de Columbia, ¡Mi Universidad!, lo ha aceptado. Quiero estar todo el tiempo que pueda con él, quiero hacerlo feliz, así que ese es mi gran plan. Que vivamos juntos.

Él me sigue a pasos apresurados dejando soltar cada pocos minutos un par de sus habituales insultos, ya saben, que soy un idiota, un niñito, un americano gordo… ¡Ey! ¡Yo no estoy gordo! Ok, ok… quizá luego deba ir a inscribirme a un gimnasio…

Por fin llegamos. Dejé un bote justo aquí. Me mira aún más extrañado y yo solo le insto a subirse. Ahora me toca a mí remar. Ya va a irse el sol y la noche hará su aparición. Esperamos. A los pocos minutos una gran estela negra nos cubre y las estrellas van apareciendo una a una. Todo se vuelve mágico. Y romántico. Es el momento.

"_Arthur… sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo… y que seguro tu padre pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero… ¿Te gustaría mudarte conmigo? ¡Si no te gusta mi casa podríamos buscar algo que nos guste a los dos! ¡Y no tienes porque darme una respuesta ahora, puedes pensarlo y…"_ , mierda, estoy nervioso y ya comencé a balbucear. Dios, que alguien me calle.

Por suerte para mí, Arthur me conoce lo suficiente como para saber cómo hacerlo. Me tira hacia él y junta nuestros labios en un maravilloso beso que disfruto todos los segundos y minutos que dura. Wow, eso fue increíble.

"_Claro que me gustaría, Idiot"_, lo escucho murmurar. ¿Dijo que lo dijo? ¡Y… sí! ¡Punto para el héroe!

Nos quedamos observando el hermoso paisaje, abrazados. No hay mejor sensación que ésta. Lo sé, siempre lo supe, Arthur es lo único que me hace feliz, especial.

Es lo único que alguna vez ha sido _mío_.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

"_¿Te gusta?"_, me pregunta con un tono que oculta lo ansioso que se encuentra. Y si, me encanta. Es justo lo que quería. Estamos en una casa de dos pisos, de paredes blancas y cinco habitaciones. Se encuentra cerca de la playa. Tal vez no sea la casa de mis sueños, pero de alguna forma el verlo con esos ojos hinchados de orgullo y alegría al mirar su alrededor es lo que lo hace tan bello también para mí ante mis ojos. Es nuestra casa, supongo.

"_Sí"_, contesto. Y a partir de ese momento nuestra vida juntos empieza.

Tardamos una semana en remodelar todo a nuestro gusto. Y otras dos semanas en acostumbrarnos. Pero al cabo de tres meses ya puedo decir que _esto_, _ésta_ casa, _ésta_ rutina, nos pertenece. Vamos a la Universidad por la mañana, almorzamos afuera, yo estudio a la tarde mientras él se va a trabajar y a la noche, después que termina sus proyectos, cenamos y nos acostamos. Estoy pensando en conseguir un empleo, también, aunque aún no se lo he dicho. Nos hace falta dinero, a pesar de que él diga que estamos bien, así que estuve viendo en los periódicos y mañana iré a pedir empleo en una biblioteca que se encuentra cerca de aquí. Será perfecto.

Así pasa un año. Entre que ambos estudiamos, trabajamos y convivimos. Todo es una costumbre y no hay nada que me sorprenda últimamente. Pero luego, estos días en realidad, Alfred ha estado actuando extraño, bueno, más extraño que normalmente, y aunque he tratado de hacer que hable no me ha dicho absolutamente nada. Eso es aún más raro, Alfred no es de los que se guarda las cosas.

Pero entonces un día me lo dice. _"Vamos de excursión"_, y yo me asombro tanto que lo único que soy capaz de modular es un _"¿Bueno?"_, que él toma como un _"Sí mi amor, vamos a dónde tú quieras"_, según sus mismas palabras. Idiota.

Y me lleva de "excursión". Me ha vuelto a llevar en bote hasta la mitad del río. En este punto yo ya estoy ansioso, de alguna forma sé que esto va mucho más allá que un simple paseo, de los que son habituales en él.

"_¡Mira! ¡¿No es eso un unicornio del otro lado?"_, suelta de pronto y tarda menos él en decirlo que yo en voltearme. Bien, si, normalmente no caería en cosas como esas, ¡Pero él ni siquiera cree en los unicornios! ¡Me puedo permitir perfectamente el voltear por creerme ese comentario! Obviamente, no hay nada allí, y me doy la vuelta dispuesto a gritarle en la cara que es un imbécil cuando lo veo.

Ahí. Justo en frente. Un anillo que juro que es de oro puro en un pequeño estuche que él sostiene en su mano. Un anillo. En su mano. Frente a mí.

¿Alguien puede quitarme la cara de estúpido e incrédulo, por favor? Se lo agradecería.

"_Ey, Artie, por tu cara puedo decir que ya sabes lo que esto significa así que… ¿Por qué preocuparme? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?..." _

Tal vez debí golpearlo. Tal vez debí si debí gritarle que es un imbécil y hacer que me lo ruegue un poco más mientras yo me río de su desesperación pero… ¿A quién engaño?

Le digo que sí, porque eso es lo que quiero. Porque lo he estado esperando desde hace rato.

Porque es Alfred. Y yo sé, desde hace meses, que es lo único a lo que puedo llamar mío. Solo mío.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_¿Recuerdas todas las luces de la ciudad en el agua?_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

Más adelante los dos nos graduamos. Yo antes que Arthur, claro. Conseguí un trabajo en una pequeña empresa como contador, y aunque no es de lo que estudié o lo que quería, por ahora está bien. Artie sigue en la biblioteca mientras hace entrevistas para trabajar como editor, ese es mi ángel, con sus sueños de llegar a convertirse en un gran escritor, se que lo hará, solo necesita un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, conmigo al lado seguro la encuentra pronto.

La casa se ha vuelto mi lugar favorito. Allí están mis cosas y las cosas de Arthur, nuestras cosas. En la habitación compartimos todo, ¡Incluso en su cajón hay algunos "cachivaches", como los llama él, míos!

Con el tiempo he logrado descubrir varios de sus secretos. ¡Es que él es tan cauteloso! Pero no hay nada que no consiga con mi cara de perrito bajo la lluvia, ya lo he dicho antes, ¡Nadie la resiste! Él siempre se enoja cuando la hago porque dice que eso es jugar sucio. ¿Saben cuál es mi respuesta?

"_Cariño, jugar sucio es verte desnudo en nuestra cama rodeado de hamburguesas cuando deseas que te lleve al teatro o a un restaurante caro… o cuando quieres tener una cena en la casa de tu padre, lo mío es usar dotes naturales". _

Y no hay ninguna mentira en mis palabras, señores. Pero bueno, la cosa es que por ahora todo marcha bien. O eso quiero creer por lo menos.

Después de todo, ¿Qué podría ir mal ahora?

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_Tú me viste comenzar a creer, por primera vez_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

Esto no está yendo bien. Hemos vuelto a discutir. Lo detesto, realmente lo detesto. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo a cambiar? Él lo había prometido… había prometido que nunca íbamos a discutir como mis padres, que nunca íbamos a cometer sus errores. Pues te tengo una noticia Alfred: a _esto_ se le llama discutir, a _esto_ se lo llama pelear. Y _ésta_ situación es una reverenda mierda. Igual a la de mis padres.

Es por lo mismo de siempre. Las cuentas. No nos alcanza para pagarlas y Alfred sigue comprando todos los días cualquier tontería o sus horrendas hamburguesas sin preocuparse un puto momento por ahorrar algo para la luz, o el agua, ¡O el alquiler!

Y yo no me callo, claro. Al contrario, exploto. Y le grito, y él me grita. Y discutimos. Nos decimos hasta lo que no, y salimos ambos heridos. Yo me muerdo los labios, me doy media vuelta y me encierro en la habitación hasta que se me pase la bronca y no intente darle un buen golpe. Él se queda en el comedor mirando la televisión, también duerme allí, en el sofá. Y al otro día, cuando mi ánimo está mejor, bajo, lo veo allí, incómodo y con rastros de alguna lágrima que habrá soltado de impotencia, y no puedo evitar perdonarlo. Lo abrazo y me disculpo por mis palabras, y él también lo hace, y me promete que intentará mejorar, que dejará de gastar por gastar.

Pero, honestamente, no sé si lo cumpla. Porque es la cuarta vez que me lo promete. Sin embargo, lo amo y él me ama, de alguna forma lograremos salir adelante.

O eso espero, al menos.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_Hiciste rebelde a la hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

Aún lo puedo recordar. Esa pelea a las 2:30 AM. Estábamos en la cocina. Nuestro dinero se había acabado hacia dos días y por eso me había visto obligado a pedirle un poco a mi padre hasta que pudiera conseguir otro trabajo con el cual pagar la luz. Ya que no teníamos mucho me dispuse a cocinar algo para los dos. No me había salido bien, pero me contentaba con que por lo menos sea comestible.

Alfred había llegado, cansado y parecía un tanto irritado. Pero no me había dado cuenta de esto último. Puse la mesa y la comida. Él la vio, me miró y me dijo: _"¿Y la comida?"_.

Yo alcé mis cejas y le indiqué su plato. Le respondí _"Ésta justo en frente de ti, idiota"_. Eso fue todo. Se levantó, tiró la comida al suelo y dijo que a eso no se le podía llamar comida, que hasta el alimento del gato sabía mejor. Cabía añadir que no teníamos ningún gato.

Le grité que era un idiota e insensible. Él me respondió que por lo menos sabía cocinar algo y no lo quemaba. Le di una cachetada. Él me gritó que era un amargado.

No lo resistí. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Todo se escapaba de mis manos. Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas y salí corriendo hacia la calle.

Las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había aguantado y retenido se deslizaban por mis mejillas sin poder detenerlas. No quería detenerlas. Estaba harto. Estaba frustrado y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza como para culpar solo a Alfred. Quizá la culpa fue de los dos. Por apresurarnos. Por pensar que podíamos vivir felices juntos. Tal vez nunca estuvimos hechos para esto. Tal vez debía irme, despedirme de todo. De ésta vida, de todo esto que conocía. Que me parecía tan igual a mi niñez, con mis padres gritándose en plena cocina mientras yo me tapaba los oídos detrás de la puerta. Quizá era hora de decir adiós.

Entonces sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Unos brazos fuertes y grandes que yo conocía a la perfección. Era Alfred. Alfred me había seguido hasta aquí. No había dudado en perseguirme hasta alcanzarme. Me dio la vuelta y me secó las mejillas y cada una de mis lágrimas. Me sonrió como esa primera vez que nos conocimos y me besó. Yo cerré los ojos queriendo que ésta sensación no se vaya, que los problemas hayan sido una ilusión y sigamos tan felices como en el primer año que nos vinimos a vivir en ésta gran casa.

Y lo escuché. Débil, suave, pero lleno de una fuerza y convicción que no dudé que fuera verdad.

"_Nunca te dejaré solo". _

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

"_Ey, Artie, ¿Sabes una cosa?"_, le murmuré mientras me acurrucaba más a su lado y nos hundíamos más en nuestro sillón. El sillón en el que compartimos tantos momentos. Tantas alegrías y tristezas.

"_¿Qué, Git?_ _Sabes que no soy un adivino como para andar sabiendo que pasa por tu mente…"_, respondió con ese tonito que me daban ganas de borrar a base de cosquillas y besos.

"_Recuerdo como nos sentíamos sentados alrededor del agua", _comencé y abriste los ojos incrédulo, seguramente, ante lo que escuchabas, pero yo continué,_ "Y cada vez que te miro es como la primera vez"_. Levantaste tu cabeza y te sentaste aún sorprendido de lo que estaba, de hecho, confesando. Se parece mucho a una canción que conocías perfectamente, ¿no? Qué suerte que soy de esas personas que le encanta tocar todo entonces. _"Me enamoré del hijo prudente de un hombre descuidado"_. Te tomé la mano, te miré a los ojos sin dudarlo un segundo y terminé mi discurso como sabía que tenía que terminarlo. _"Eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía". _

Y por supuesto, todo gran discurso tiene su gran recompensa. Y siendo un héroe romántico, la mía debía ser maravillosa ¿no?

Solo debo decirles que esa noche la pasé a lo grande. No obstante, lo que lo hice realmente grande fue que la pasé con él. Mi Arthur.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_Hiciste rebelde a la hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

"_¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Puedes verlo ahora?"_, volvió a murmurar Alfred mientras le dirigía otra gran sonrisa. Y Arthur supo a que se refería.

Si podía creerlo. Su encuentro en el restaurante. El enamorarse el uno del otro. El momento en que comenzó a vivir libremente. El momento en que le pidió vivir juntos. La propuesta de matrimonio. Las discusiones. La gran pelea. La reconciliación. _Todo lo que pasaron para sacar adelante su relación. _

Y lo sabía. Sabía cuál era la respuesta.

"_Si, puedo verlo ahora"._

Podía verlo, sentirlo y vivirlo.

Su historia. Su vida. Sus obstáculos y sus superaciones.

Todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para que el mundo se dé cuenta que Arthur Kirkland y Alfred F. Jones habían nacido para estar juntos.

Porque no había nada más "mío" para cada uno que el otro.

Porque solo había algo que verdaderamente era suyo. El amor que tenían por el otro.

Su amor era solo de ellos.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía_

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

.

.

.

**End. **

.

.

.

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Y con este fic anuncio mi regreso a las páginas de fanfiction! Para quienes se preocuparon por mí y me dieron su apoyo, un millón de gracias, en serio. He logrado recuperarme, y salir adelante, por supuesto. Así que aquí me tienen nuevamente lista para ponerme al día con todo lo que debo. Espero que les haya gustado esto, _en especial a ti Fran_-cis (Resolviste un gran misterio, ¿Lo sabías, Fran? xP)

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos. Espero tener los nuevos capítulos de mis fics lo más pronto posible, para el miércoles estoy segura que ya tendré algo, porque mañana y pasado tengo exámenes finales.

Así que me voy a seguir estudiando ahora que por fin logré que esto sea publicado. Los quiero y me alegra mucho volver.

Bye, Bye!


End file.
